


Unexpected fun

by Yaoifreak2000



Series: The adventures of Bones and Kirk [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones got turned into a female this time, F/M, M/M, kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoifreak2000/pseuds/Yaoifreak2000
Summary: 1 year after the accident with Kirk and the transporters, Bones, and Spock visit a planet where a weird bug decided to launch itself onto McCoy and has surprising side effects.





	Unexpected fun

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or else this would have already happened. 

1 year later

 

McCoy woke up to the bright lights of the Enterprise sickbay. He groaned as the last couple hours events came back to him. 

Flashback

"Spock do we have enough information yet?" McCoy asked as he began to scan another plant. 

They were apart of a landing party full of members from the science department were down on Marcos xii trying to figure out somewhat some of the new plant life could do to help them on their mission. 

"Doctor we are almost finished," Spock replied as he continued to scan a specific plant. 

McCoy sighed and looked around for another plant to scan. A green plant with a pink flower on it called his attention. He hadn't seen one like that before so he walked over and started to scan it. However, as he looked closer at the plant he realized that the pink flower wasn't a flower. It was some weird looking bug. As the bug began to move, McCoy looked over to Spock and tried to call him over. The bug, however, decided it would not wait for Spock and jumped onto McCoy and bites him on his neck.

He screamed out Spock's name in pain hoping that the man would come to his aid. The bug was stuck to McCoy the entire time. McCoy began to feel strange at some point when he realized this bug was doing something to him. He looked down at his body and immediately noticed the issues. 

"This damn bug turned me into a damn woman." He screamed as Spock finally reached him. 

The bug seemed startled by McCoy's outburst and bite into him harder making McCoy feel dizzy. 

"Doctor?" McCoy heard Spock ask. He looked at the Vulcan and managed to get out a "help" before he passed out. 

Flashback over

McCoy groaned again as he tried to sit up. The privacy curtain was thrown back to reveal a concerned and pissed off Christine Chapel. 

"You stop that right now Leonard." She said as she pushed McCoy back down. 

"Chapel, I'm fine. I want to sit up." McCoy insisted. 

"Fine." Chapel said as she helped McCoy sit up. 

Chapel began to inform him… her of everything she missed. Apparently, Spock had carried her aboard the ship and into the medbay after informing her boyfriend what had happened. They are at the moment studying the bug to see if it is possible to create an antidote for it though it does not look promising. 

"I can conduct your physical in your office. I have gotten everything you need in there so it will be easier. I can tell you anything else you want to know what you will need to do for the amount of time you are a girl." Chapel said. 

"I would like that," McCoy said as she threw her legs over the edge of the biobed. 

Christine wrapped an arm around her waist to help her up and walked they walked over to McCoy's office with little difficulty. 

The first thing Christine did was get Leonard into her new clothes. 

"You're lucky I'm here, Gaila and Uhura don't have any bras that are big enough for you, but I turn out to be the same size you are." Chapel said, "You're a doubled McCoy." 

"I have bigger tits then Jim did?" McCoy exclaimed. 

"Yup," Christine said as she gave Leonard a forest green all lace demi cup bra and matching g-string. 

"Wear that." Chapel instructed. 

McCoy just gawked at it. 

"Jim will love it. It will look amazing with your long brown hair and hazel eyes. Trust me." Christine insisted.

"Fine." Leonard caved as she stripped her clothes off and put on the underwear. 

"Does this actually look good?" She questioned self-conscious of her new curves. 

"Yes, it does," Christine said as she handed McCoy a short sleeve blue uniform and black tights along with low heel ankle boots. 

"Everything else you will need is in this bag. I'm sure they taught you how to shave a human body in med school so you don't really need me for that. Though you don't need it. You are already perfectly trimmed everywhere. So you must take really good care of yourself as a man." Chapel explained. 

Leonard just flushed red. Before she could answer there was a knock on the door. 

"Are you decent?" They heard Jim ask. 

"Yes but you need to wait. We still need to conduct a physical." Chapel called out. 

"Fine," Jim whined. 

Christine sat McCoy on her desk and went through the physical routine and gave her a contraceptive hypo. 

"Be careful Leonard and have fun." She said as she let McCoy up. 

"Alright." McCoy sighed as she walked out of her office. 

As she did so, she heard a gasp. She looked up and saw her boyfriend staring at her. She felt her face turn red under his gaze. 

"You ready to go back to the room?" She asked her voice full of hesitation. It seemed to snap Jim out of it. 

"As long as you want to be there Bones." He said stepping closer to her. 

"Of course I still do." She giggled as she laced her fingers with his. 

The smile she got in return made her heart melt. They walked in silence back to the room. McCoy's anticipation hung heavy in the air as they reached the room. However, when she actually walked in there was a pleasant surprise there for her. 

Instead of pinning her right to the wall and making out with her, Kirk led her to their dining room to find a candlelit dinner awaiting her. The sweetness behind it made her heart fill with love a few tears fall down her face. She felt Jim's arms wrap around her slim waist. 

"Why are you crying Bones? If you don't like it we don't have to eat it." Jim whispered in her ear. 

She shook her head. "No. It's really sweet and not what I expected," Leonard said, "They are happy tears darling." 

She could feel the relief wash through Jim at her statement.

"Let's eat then," Jim said gleefully. 

He led McCoy to her seat and pulled it out for her. She thanked him and waited as he went back into the kitchen. 

"So what do you have prepared for us?" She called. 

"It's a surprise," Jim called out. 

"Okay," Leonard said with a pout.

It only took a few more minutes until Jim walked out with two plates and a bottle of wine. 

"You know me too well." She cooed. 

Kirk put the plate in front of her and then on his spot. The wine opened with a soft whisper as the cork was pulled out and Kirk began to pour it. 

"Tonight we have red wine to go along with a real grilled New York strip steak and baked potatoes," Jim said with a smile. 

It took Leonard a moment to realize what her boyfriend had just said. She took the top dome off of the plate and she saw the perfectly grilled steak. 

"How did you manage to get this?" She asked incredulously. 

"I'll tell you later. Right now just eat." Kirk said as he sat down across from her. 

Leonard immediately started to eat and the first couple minutes were in a comfortable silence. 

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked softly. 

"I'm feeling alright right now," Leonard answered. 

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked. 

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were told what happened." 

"I was informed but only what we know. I don't know everything that you do. So can you tell me the full story?" Jim asked as he took another bite of steak. 

So McCoy gave him her side of the story as they ate dinner. 

"Well, I'm glad that Spock was there. He was able to get the bug away from you and he is looking at it to see if he can find a cure." Jim said once Leonard finished her story. 

"We have to figure out a way to make sure that this can't happen again," McCoy said. 

"Yeah we should," Jim said as he got up from the table, "But in the meantime, we can enjoy what we have at our disposal." 

"What would that be?" Leonard taunted Jim as he cleaned the dishes up. 

She staid in her chair as Jim sauntered over to her and stepping behind her, his hands on the top portion of the chair. 

He bent over and whispered in her ear, "I think you know". 

"Let's start enjoying ourselves." Leonard purred back. 

She stood up and wrapped her arms around Kirk's neck.

"We doing it on the table or are you gonna be classy and use a bed?" Leonard asked. 

"I think I want to treat you right so I guess I'll take you to the bedroom," Jim muttered into her neck as he began to steer Leonard in the direction of the bedroom. 

Kirk removed his face from her neck and trailed his lips to hers as he slammed her against the bedroom door. Leonard wrapped her arms around Kirk's neck, running her slim fingers through his blonde hair. Kirk slid his hands down Leonard's body feeling her new curves over her shirt. Leonard pulled her lips away, gasping for air as Kirk grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around her waist. 

“What was this about talking me to bed?” She taunted, pulling Jim’s hair. 

Jim just grunted and dropped one of Leonard’s legs and threw open the bedroom door. Before Leonard could get her other leg away from Jim he slung her over his shoulder and walked into the room. 

“Mm… Now what to do with you.” Jim hummed to himself as he locked the bedroom door. 

“Do you really need to think so hard about it?” Leonard asked as she wiggled her butt in front of his face. 

Jim smirked and smacked the pert butt in front of him as he formulated his plan. He walked over to the bed and sat down with Leonard bent over his knee. 

“Jim?” She questioned as he reached for the lower drawer on the nightstand. “Why is he going in there?” She thought. 

The drawer in question held their sex toys. From vibrators and butt plugs to handcuffs and paddles. Rarely ever did they open the drawer as it didn’t really feel right for them. Jim just rubbed comforting circles with his thumb on her hip as he dug through the drawer. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked as he pulled out one of Bone’s favorite vibrators and a leather paddle. 

“I trust you,” Leonard said. 

“Is your safe-word still peaches?” Jim asked as he grabbed the lube from the top drawer on the nightstand. 

“Yes.” She confirmed as she eyed her partner. 

“Use it if it gets to be too much. Don’t try to be a hero.” Jim warned as he put the toys on the bed. 

“Okay.” Leonard agreed as Jim started massaging her ass through her tights. 

He warmed his hands against her ass and started to gently smack Leonard’s butt. Every 3 smacks he would get harder and harder causing Leonard to groan out. 

“Look at you. Such a good girl accepting my hand.” Jim said purred as he stopped and massaged her ass again giving her a small break. Leonard just moaned in agreement. 

“Such a good whore for your Captain.” He praised as he smacked her again. 

“Yes, I aim to please you, Captain.” Leonard moaned out. 

“You want more baby?” Jim asked as he grabbed the paddle. 

“Yes, sir.” She nodded. Jim brushed the paddle against the bottom of her cheeks and began to give it small taps. 

“God damn you accept it so well. You’re doing so good.” Jim continued his praise and started going harder. 

Leonard moaned out as he really started spanking her. 

“That’s it, baby, take it like the slut you are.” Jim cooed. 

He continued his fast pace with the paddle until Leonard was squirming in his lap. 

“Do you like this? Do you like getting spanked by your Captain?” Jim asked as he put the paddle back on the bed. 

“Yes sir, I love it when you spank me.” Leonard tried to play along. She heard Jim chuckle at her attempt to play along as he pulled her tights just over her ass. He stopped just so the perfect globes were out and inhaled sharply as he saw the dark green g-string. 

“My God, look at that. I didn’t know you liked strings up your ass to Bones.” Jim said. “You better wear these more often,” Jim said as he grabbed the paddle again. 

He ran it over the slightly reddened skin and gave a hard smack with the paddle causing Leonard to jolt up. He gave her another second to compose herself and did it again. 

“Oh god, Jim,” Leonard said as he continued to spank her hard. 

“Atta girl, take it,” Jim demanded as he picked up his pace. 

Now smacking her constantly her moans gained constancy, her ass moving up to meet the paddle as her moans got louder. He stopped as her ass was bright red and grabbed the vibrator and the lube. He pulled the g-string down and lifted her hips so he had better access to her virgin pussy. He spread the lube all over the bright pink vibrator and slowly pushed it inside of Leonard. 

Leonard could only give gasps and hard breaths as he pushed the toy deeper inside of her. This toy was special. At the end of the shaft, it had what they called bunny ears and it was to give more pleasure to the clit. Jim made sure it was pressed right against Leonard’s clit and turned it on. 

“Oh fuck!” Leonard finally was able to get out as Jim turned the vibrations all the way up to a constant fast pulse and put her underwear back on to hold it firmly in place. 

He pushed her back down and grabbed the paddle again. He started again with his previous pace. 

“You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you too.” He said as Leonard was moaning constantly. 

“Please Captain, please let me cum. This feels so good.” Leonard begged. 

“You need to cum already? What a whore. Your body accepts the toy so well I think that I will leave it in for a while.” Jim said as he picked her up and put her on her stomach on the bed. He took the handcuffs and rope from the drawer and put them next to Leonard. He cuffed to the bedposts and tied her legs to the bed as well as lifting her hips again so her face was down in the bed and her ass was high in the air getting a perfect view of her fluids dripping from the toy. 

“There, I’ll be back in 5 minutes baby, I’ll be in the other room. Do not cum, do you understand, or I’ll leave you like this all night.” Jim threatened. 

:”Yes Captain, I will not cum.” Leonard said. 

“Good girl,” Kirk said as he left the room. 

“Oh my god this feels so damn good.” Leonard thought as she groaned. The short few minutes that Jim was gone felt like hours for Leonard. Jim walked in just before Leonard was beginning to think that he really left her. 

“How are you doing baby?” He asked as he stroked her back, 

“This feels so great sir.” Leonard moaned. 

Jim got onto the bed and got behind Leonard running his hand along her spine and bent over to kiss her as he ran his hand all over her clothed body. He trailed kisses to her neck again and started sucking bruises on the tan skin. He ran his hands down to her hip and pushed against her causing the vibrator to go deeper into her. Leonard snapped her head up and moaned Jim’s name. He smirked against her neck. 

“How did a girl like you become such a horny little slut?” He questioned as he took his hands off her hip. 

Jim climbed off the bed and stripped his shirt and pants off leaving his boxers on. He untied Leonard’s legs and un-cuffed her hands and picked her up. 

“You ready for me love?” He asked as he pulled her dress over her head. 

“Yes, sir.” She said as she laid on her back. Jim took the vibrator out, turned it off and put it back on the nightstand. 

He grabbed the condom and threw it on the bed in case Leonard wanted it and laid on his back. 

“Jim?” Leonard asked as she saw him lay down. He grabbed her by the waist and set her on top of him. 

“Your sweet ass is riding me, baby,” Jim said as Leonard adjusted her legs and sat square on his hip bones. She bent and kissed him as she grabbed the lube.

“Wait a minute girly. No matter how sexy that underwear is, you gotta take them off.” He said. 

Leonard slipped off her g-string and unclasped her bra and waited. 

“What are you waiting for?” Jim asked. 

“For you to strip,” Leonard said. 

Jim smirked and stood up, “You do it.” He said as he pulled her close. 

Leonard smiled as she hooked her fingers on the band of Jim’s and slide them down his legs. 

“You want to use a condom love?” Jim asked as he laid back down in bed. 

“If you would please,” Leonard said as she watched him climb onto the bed.

Jim grabbed the condom and slipped it on. Leonard smiled and climbed back on top of his lap and adjusted herself so she was comfortable. Jim grabbed her hips and helped her onto his length. Bones gasped and groaned as she slid down his cock. 

“Slow down Bones, gonna hurt yourself,” Jim said as he tried to slow her hips. 

“No.” She said as she kept going. 

“God Bones you’re fucking tight.” Jim groaned as Leonard fully seated herself on top of him. 

“Mmm, feels so good.” Leonard sighed as she started to move up and down on Jim. 

“You know bones, you’re so good. You take my cock so well.” Jim said as he started thrusting into Leonard. 

“You are such a good slut for your Captain,” Jim said. 

“I like making you proud,” Leonard said as she met his thrusts. 

Jim moved one hand from Leonard’s hip to start rubbing her clit. Immediately Leonard moaned and asked for more. 

“Take it, baby,” Jim said as he felt Leonard start tighten around him as her muscles started spasming. 

“You still haven’t gotten permission to cum yet,” Jim said as he thrust into her harder. 

“Sir, can I please cum. I’ve been so close for the last hour.” Leonard started, “I want to cum so bad sir. I want to cum on your cock.” 

“Such a good whore, begging your Captain to let you cum like the needy little bitch you are,” Jim said, “You look so pretty when you are begging. But you did so well, you have permission to cum baby girl.” 

It was only a few short moments later when Leonard came, screaming as she did so, collapsing on Jim afterward. 

“You’re not done yet hun,” Jim said as he continued to pound into Leonard. She just gripped onto Jim’s chest and moaned as she got pounded into. Her body was working on overdrive, the new sensations becoming a little too much for her. 

“I’m gonna cum again.” Leonard groaned as her body started shaking again. Jim just kept pounding into her as she was screaming his name. 

“That’s it. That’s a good girl. Cum for your Captain.” Jim said as he ran his hands through her long brown hair. Leonard just screamed through her orgasm as Jim pounded into her relentlessly. 

It was only a few short moments later that Jim came inside of Leonard. 

“Ah, Ah, Ah,” McCoy panted as Kirk pulled out of her. 

“You okay baby?” Kirk asked as he stroked her back. McCoy just nodded her head and tried to catch her breath. 

“You did so good baby.” Jim praised her. 

“Would you like to go take a warm bath now love?” He asked as he sat the two of them up. 

“Yes please,” McCoy said. 

Jim lifted her off of him and climbed off the bed and picked her up. He carried her to the bathroom and sat her in the tub; He filled the tub with hot water and muscle relaxing Epsom salt. The bathroom filled with the scent of eucalyptus, spearmint, and menthol. 

“I’ll be right back baby,” Jim said as he turned around. He walked to the kitchen and started making some tea. He grabbed a mug and put the tea in it and added some honey and walked back into the bathroom. 

“Here baby, drink this.” He said as he handed her the cup. She took the mug and moved forward so Jim could slip in behind her. Kirk slipped into the hot water and started massaging McCoy’s back. 

“You feeling a little better Bones?” Kirk asked as he rubbed knot out of her shoulder. 

“Yeah, this helps.” McCoy sighed, “That was incredible.” 

“I’m glad to hear baby,” Jim said. 

“Though I have to ask, what did you do when you left me earlier?” Bones asked. 

“Spock had contacted me and I really didn’t feel like him walking in on us so I went out to see him,” Jim started, “He said that he will have the antidote within the next 12 hours.”

“Well that’s good, but how is it going to be given to me?” Bones asked. 

“Just a hypo that Spock is making right now,” Jim said. 

“Well, what would you like to do in the meantime?” Bones asked as Jim stopped rubbing her back. 

“Whatever you want to do Bonesy,” Jim said. 

“Sleep sounds good to me.” Bones sighed. 

“Then that is what we do,” Kirk said as he stood up. 

“I’m going to go change the bed sheets, feel free to join whenever you like,” Kirk said. 

Kirk wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the bedroom and stripped the bed sheets from the bed. He threw them down the laundry chute and put some new ones on. He was putting the pillowcases back on when McCoy walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Are you ready for bed Bones?” Kirk asked. 

“Yes.” Bones replied. 

Jim finished making the bed and grabbed some boxers and a t-shirt. He put the boxers on and slipped the t-shirt over McCoy’s head. The shirt went down to McCoy’s knees on her new frame. He climbed into and laid there with his arms wide open waiting for McCoy. McCoy climbed into bed and snuggled up into Jim’s arms and sighed. 

“Are you comfy baby?” Jim asked. 

McCoy nodded. “Good night Jim.” She said as she drifted off to sleep. 

“Good night Bones,” Jim said as he played with her hair as the two slowly drifted off. 

The next morning

The alarm clock startled McCoy awake, she groaned as she turned off the alarm and climbed out of bed. She used the bathroom and went into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee for the two of them. Once the coffee started to pour into the pot, she walked back into the bedroom to wake Kirk up. She sat o the edge of the bed and gently shook Kirk. 

“Jim it’s time to wake up.” She said. 

After waiting a few moments to see if he would wake up it seemed that her first attempt was a fail, she grabbed his leg and started shaking him a little bit more. 

“Jim wake up,” she said. Jim smacked her hand away and groaned. 

“5 more minutes.” He mumbled. 

“No, get up,” McCoy repeated again. Jim ignored her again so McCoy grabbed both of Jim’s legs and dragged him off the bed. 

“Bones why!” Jim groaned.

“Up. I have coffee in the kitchen waiting for you.” She said again. 

“Fine,” Jim said as he got off the floor. 

McCoy left the room and went back to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. 

“That was a mean way to wake me up you know.” He said as he took his coffee mug. 

“You wouldn’t get up, I didn’t have a choice,” McCoy said as she put the breakfast on some plates. 

“No, you could have woken me up with morning sex, or a blow job, anything of that sort would have been great,” Kirk smirked. 

“Tough shit, maybe if you got up the first time you would have had some morning sex,” McCoy said as she took her plate and coffee to the table. 

“Well, at least can I get my morning kiss?” Jim asked as he followed her out to the dining room.

“I guess you can,” McCoy said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on the tops of her toes so she could reach his mouth better. 

Jim’s lips were soft against McCoy’s and he grabbed her by the hips. Jim licked the bottom of McCoy’s lips trying to ask for an entrance. Before McCoy could answer his request, there was a knock on the door. McCoy pulled away to see who was at the door. 

“It’s probably Spock with your antidote,” Jim said as McCoy looked at the camera outside of the room. Jim was right as McCoy saw the Vulcan outside of the room and stood aside to let him in. 

“Good morning Doctor, Captain.” Spock greeted as he walked in. 

Jim nodded his head at him as he sipped his coffee and McCoy closed the door. 

“Doctor McCoy, I have the antidote ready for you as well as a sedative,” Spock said as he crossed his arms behind his back. 

“How long do you think this will take to change me back Spock?” McCoy asked. 

“This will take about 6 hour’s doctor,” Spock said. 

“Guess we should get it over with, follow me, Spock,” McCoy said as she walked back into the bedroom and laid back down on the bed. 

“I’m ready whenever you are Spock,” McCoy said as Spock got closer.

Spock then administered the hypo and then the sedative so McCoy could sleep through it all and stopped.

“Now we wait,” Spock said. 

 

A few hours later

McCoy groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. He looked down at his body to see that everything was back to normal. 

“Jim?” He called out as he threw his legs over the bed.

“Leonard?” He heard Jim call from the living room. 

McCoy walked out to see Jim lying on the couch. 

“Good to see your back to natural form bones,” Jim said. 

“How long have I been out?’ Bones asked as he sat down next to Jim. 

“You were out for 8 hours. I went to check on you at the 6-hour point like Spock said too and you had completely changed back but you just weren’t awake yet. So you slept for another 2 hours.” Jim said as he wrapped his arms around Leonard. 

“Well, at least it worked,” McCoy said as he gave Jim a quick kiss. 

“Though we really got to stop doing this, it can’t become a habit,” Jim said. 

“I completely agree,” McCoy said. 

All the sudden their communicators went off and they looked to see who it was. Both of them had a message from Spock saying that Chekov had an accident in the transporter room again. 

They looked at each other and sighed. 

“This is really going to be a thing we have to deal with often now isn’t it?” Jim asked. 

“I really don’t want to think about that,” McCoy said as he got up. 

“Oh well,” Jim said as he grabbed McCoy and pulled him back down. 

“Jim we have work to do,” McCoy complained. 

“Chekov can wait. It’s time for some more fun.” Jim said as he pinned McCoy to the couch. 

At this point was when McCoy realized that Chekov would really be waiting a long time. 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it took so long to write this. This was a year where I graduated and basically had no time at all to write.


End file.
